Love and hate
by Burnbee
Summary: Steve see's something that scars him for life, while Natasha finds out Bruce is getting married but doesn't think he knows what he's getting into.


the tower was empty, save for Tony and Bruce. the others were gone, doing whatever and wouldn't be back for a while. with no one there but them, they could be themselves. they'd been hiding their relationship for nearly three years. with Tony's room soundproofed and Bruce's floor directly under Tony's, it made it pretty easy. since every one had told them they were going out and would be back in a few hours, they were using their time. Tony had Bruce up on one of the lab counters, pulling him down into a kiss and Bruce pulled him closer.  
"Jarvis! play some blacksabbath and deactivate in this room." Tony ordered.  
"Sir, I must warn you-" Jarvis tried.  
"now!" Tony hissed. Jarvis sighed.  
"yes Sir." Jarvis said. he did as he was told, putting on Blacksabbath and turning himself off. had Tony listened to Jarvis, he would've know Steve Rogers was hiding behide a counter not too far away, having intended to ask them is they'd like to play a card game. he covered his mouth quickly, his face turning a bright shade of pink.  
"Tony, what if the others come in?" Bruce muttered. Tony simply shrugged.  
"they should know to stay away from the lab." Tony replied.  
"and if they don't?" Bruce ask.  
"stop asking questions. you make it really hard to focus on what I'm doing." Tony replied.  
"Tony Stark getting distracted from sex? now thats a new one." Bruce smirked.  
"I will walk away and leave your ass on this counter. shut the hell up." Tony glared. Bruce chuckled kissing him.  
"you wouldn't do that." Bruce teased.  
"what makes you so sure of that?" Tony ask.  
"cause you know I won't let you go." Bruce chuckled, wrapping his legs tightly around Tony's waist to ensure he didn't go anywhere. Steve covered his ears, his face blushing madly. he could hear them over the music. moaning and teasing each other. he jumped when Tony's shirt suddenly landed on his head, he moved it aside.  
"how did you get on top?" Tony muttered. Bruce grinned at him.  
"you just melt like putty. you know that?" Bruce teased. Tony growled.  
"I'll show you putty." Tony smirked. Bruce chuckled, kissing his collarbone.  
"Tony, you maybe a play boy, but I will play you like a piano." Bruce smirked.  
"you play piano?" Tony teased. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"how the hell do you ever get anywhere with sex making jokes like that?" Bruce ask.  
"you know you love it." Tony smirked. "you love it when I talk nerdy to you as well." Tony added.  
"yeah, dirty nerdy." Bruce replied.  
"let's discover our coefficient of friction." Tony teased. Bruce laughed and kissed him deeply, backing Tony against the counter. Tony chuckled, hopping up on the counter, without breaking the kiss. if Bruce wanted control, Tony was fine with that. he pulled Bruce closer moaning softly. "how is it you want to be in control and all I've got on is my jeans while you're still fulled clothed?" Tony ask.  
 _how long to these two horse around before just doing it? dear lord, I'd like to leave now._  
Steve thought bitterly. Bruce shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt.  
"you know generally, when you take that off you're pissed." Tony teased. Bruce smirked.  
"you think I'm bad when I'm angry? just wait." Bruce smirked. Tony laughed.  
"I don't care how bad you think you are, I'll always be badder." Tony smirked. Bruce just chuckled.  
"says the man willingly on bottom." Bruce said. Tony shrugged.  
"in my experiance, I get the best view on bottom. besides, we're not laying down so I'm not really on bottom." Tony shrugged. Bruce rolled his eye's, tossing his shirt aside.  
"so let see here, if I recall correctly, you're not wearing any boxers." Bruce said pulling at Tony's pants hem. Tony pushed his hands off.  
"no way, you've got one more piece of clothing on then I do. yours come off first." Tony said.  
"awful bossy aren't you?" Bruce ask, wiggling his pants off. Tony shrugged with a smirk.  
"a little." Tony said. Bruce kicked his pants aside, then tugged at Tony's pants. Tony chuckled and laid back on the counter wiggling his pants off. Bruce leaned over him and kissed him.  
"now you're on bottom." Bruce smirked.  
"get off if you want my pants off." Tony said. "you're gonna break the counter." Tony added, hearing a creek. Bruce laughed, tossing his boxers aside while Tony wiggled his pants off. Steve froze in place, the creek had been him moving. Tony looked down at his watch, it monitored both his and Bruce's heart rate.  
"how does it look?" Bruce ask, looking at the watch.  
"well we've pretty much figured out we have to move at the pace of a snail to keep your heart rate from getting to high." Tony replied.  
"well we can't have me Hulking out can we?" Bruce ask.  
"at this point we're never going to actually have sex." Tony muttered.  
"I dunno the odds are pretty promising. I mean, we're both naked. we're this close to each other." Bruce said stepping closer. Tony rolled his eye's and kissed him deeply.  
"god and people say I talk to much." Tony muttered. Bruce chuckled and kised him deeply with a moan. Steve covered his ears again, his face blushing brighter then before. was it bad this was turning him on? he'd have to find Coulson when he managed to get out of here. which reminded him, everyone knew of him and Coulson, so why hadn't Bruce and Tony come clean? thankfully, just as the two got loud, the music kicked up louder. Steve sat there for he didn't know how long, before he heard the lab doors open. he turned to see Tony pulling Bruce out of the lab, only in their jeans. probably heading up to Tony's room to have more fun. Steve left the lab quickly. he bumped into the others, thankfully his loose jeans hid himself.  
"Steve what the hell is wrong with you?" Natasha ask.  
"Tony and Bruce just had sex in the lab." Steve muttered. everyone looked shocked. Phil felt Steve's forehead.  
"are you seeing things? Bruce hates Tony." Phil said. "you don't have a fever." Phil muttered. Steve batted his hand away.  
"no I'm not sick. stop it." Steve said. Phil shook his head and grabbed Steve's hand.  
"alright. come on." Phil muttered dragging Steve to their shared bedroom. Tony and Bruce came out of the elevator, their hair wet. new clothes on. their faces were red.  
"Steve tells us you two just fucked each other in the lab." Natasha said.  
"oh my god the creak was Steve." Bruce said, suddenly realizing. his face went bright red while Tony shrugged.  
"I wondered how long we could keep it a secret." Tony said.  
"two years apparently." Bruce said.  
"you guys have been what, sex buddies for two years?" Clint ask shocked. Tony rolled his eye's.  
"yeah cause I'd stick to a sex buddy." Tony muttered. Bruce rolled his eye's and reached over grabbing Tony's hand, a matching ring on each hand.  
"so you're not fuck buddies... then what?" Clint muttered. Natasha elbowed him roughly and pointed at their hands.  
"they're married." Natasha said.  
"engaged actually." Tony corrected.  
"holy shit." Clint said. Tony shrugged.  
"two an a half years of dating and we decided it was time." Tony shrugged.  
"oh my god, America's biggest playboy is gay." Clint said.  
"nope, bi, but thanks for playing." Tony replied.  
"oh my god. Bruce you know you don't have to do that right? no matter what Tony says. you don't have to marry him." Natasha said. Bruce and Tony looked shocked.  
"what the hell is that supposed to mean Romanoff?" Tony growled.  
"you know what it means. pushing yourself on Bruce like that." Natasha glared.  
"okay you need to back off right now." Bruce warned, his eye's a light green. "what you think I'm stupid, that I'll let Tony push me around like that?" Bruce ask. she seemed shocked.  
"no I didn't mean it like that." Natasha replied.  
"then how did you mean it. cause from our side it sounded like you were assuming Bruce couldn't think for himself." Tony glared.  
"Tony, you're a pushy bastard. who won't take no for an answer and probably pushed Bruce into saying yes. how about that? thats what I was saying." Natasha said. Bruce huffed a laugh.  
"nice try. thats funny and all, but thats not how it happened. I didn't ask." Tony said.  
"see you didn't ask him-" Natasha said.  
"I ask Tony." Bruce replied. Natasha's words died on her lips.  
"what what now?" Clint ask.  
"you heard him. Bruce wanted to get married." Tony smirked.  
"Bruce is getting married?" Phil ask.  
"yeah to Tony." Clint said, sounding amused. Phil laughed.  
"its about time." Phil muttered. Tony looked at him shocked. "what? you didn't really think no one was keeping an eye on you two did you? god Fury has the camera's for what ever room you two go in together turned off as soon as you two step in." Phil huffed.  
"how did you guys find out?" Bruce ask. Phil chuckled softly.  
"you two weren't really keeping it a secret. ducking into closets or empty offices." Phil snickered.  
"well sounds like you speak from experiance." Tony countered.  
"I do actually. thanks." Phil smirked.  
"damn Cap likes to get it on in the office. thats funny." Tony grinned.  
"and you two go at it like rabbits as long as no one else is around." Phil smirked. Tony stared at him a moment, then laughed.  
"you're a creep." Tony laughed, slinging his arm around Bruce, who still looked pissed watching Natasha.  
"and you're a playboy. now what was all the arguing about?" Phil ask.  
"Romanoff here doesn't think that Bruce is smart enough to realize he doesn't have to marry me." Tony glared.  
"he's one of the smartest people in the world. I think he knows what he's doing." Phil said. Bruce rolled his eye's, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him back to the elevator.  
"come on. lets go back to the lab." Bruce muttered. Tony nodded following him.


End file.
